kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Kongai League
Kongai League is an event organised by few Kongai veterans: Shadowinfinity, Zakid, Ooooog and BlazinrobotsInc. The idea behind the league was to make a tournament for experienced, high-ranked players exclusively. The concept met big support from both members of Kongai community and Kongregate staff. The games started in April and are planned to be finished by the end of June. So far, it has been the biggest Kongai competition ever organised and future editions are to be expected. League Summary Kongai League #1 Main article: Kongai League #1 Group Stage System Over 60 players decided to enter the competition. They were divided into two groups: League A and League B (about 30 players each). Games were played in a round robin system - a certain player would receive 2 points for a win, 1 point for a tie and 0 for a loss. However, as it turned out to be impossible for the participants to get the matches done, an alternative way of ranking the players was coined: Score=(Points/Games)*(1+0.01*Neustadl), for players with more than 15 games Score=(Points/Games)*(1+0.006*Neustadl), for players with less than 15 games 12 players advanced from each group. 24 players met in playoffs (8 byes for participants from positions 1-4). The first round was played in Bo3 (best out of 3) mode, 1/8 and quarterfinals in Bo5, semifinals, finals and the 3rd place game in Bo7. Groups League A (31 players): Abush, BlazinRobotsInc, CongBot, Dark_Madmax, dorin, Drakir89, elsabi, Firekrakcer, Garwood, Haloisfun114, JeffCarr, KuMaG, Lordscamz, MaddAddams, Max_Vultur, Monkorn, NicotineJones, Ooooog, richard233, richierich2224, rock_marmot, SeanB2008, Sefthuko, Shortskrt, slackergod, SlimFirosoe, tawiel, themrchook, zakid, zenobius, zissoulander League B (31 players): 7yundao, airbuzz, alekos, Any1Want2BuyACow, Azealin, CardinalSmith, ChadMiller, DaLongone9, Egobeast, Elusive, EsIeX3, FatcatINaHAT, Fivyrn, garcia1000, hamatstic, hitstick3000, ITG_321, LordCristian, Mateusz, oneder, opposik, phantombk201, Protectorez, Shadowinfinity, Sunderbot, suspect00, teli1992, Tensai, TheElemental, turtle88222 Kongai League #3 Main article: Kongai League 3 Regular Season Participants: 36 Players * Abush, Avrous, bagatellethief, bloodflash, CardinalSmith, Def3at * EsIeX3, essermin, FrontCombat, Gabriel97, Gassa, guitarvillain * harbringer, harrisonp, ionut12, ITG_321, jakehart100, JonnyBoyy * Kabelis, lightshaver, Lordscamz, mauk, Max_Vultur, opposik * Protectorez, rbanger, Shadowinfinity, snorkle_k0ngai, solarjin, teli1992 * TheElemental, TheHunter250, vice123, YXG_, zakid, ZeroMoge Players dropped from the League: Avrous, CardinalSmith, Def3at, essermin, JonnyBoyy Playoffs Kongai League #1 Sunday, June 7, 2009 - Thursday, July 16, 2009 Format * 24 players are invited ** Top 12 players from Group A ** Top 12 players from Group B * 8 byes ** Top 4 players in each league receives a first round bye Knockout Stage * Single elimination * First Round ** Matches are Best of 3 * Round of 16 and Round of 8 ** Matches are Best of 5 * Semi-Finals, 3rd Place Match and Championship ** Matches are Best of 7 Notes: 4 players didn't confirm their participation, so they had to be replaced with players from further positions. Leauge A: - SeanB2008, Haloisfun114, Shortskrt / + Firekrakcer, richard233, Monkorn League B: - phantombk201 / + TheElemental Kongai League #2 Kongai League #3 Format * Top 12 players are invited * Top 4 players receives a first round bye * Matchups are randomized Knockout Stage * Double elimination * Matches are Best of 3 Note: solarjin starts off 0-1 for refusing to play zakid First Round lightshaver vs ITG_321 (lightshaver wins series 2-0) Gabriel97 vs Shadowinfinity ( FrontCombat vs harrisonp ( Abush vs solarjin () Second Round / Winners Round Gabriel97 vs bloodflash (bloodflash wins series 2-1) FrontCombat vs Max_Vultur (FrontCombat wins series 2-1) solarjin vs ionut12 (ionut12 wins series 2-0) lightshaver vs zakid (zakid wins series 2-0) Third Round / Winners Round bloodflash vs zakid (bloodflash wins series 2-1) FrontCombat vs ionut12 (ionut12 wins series 2-0) Fourth Round / Winners Round ionut12 vs bloodflash (bloodflash wins series 2-0) Losers Round 1 harrisonp vs lightshaver (lightshaver wins series due to opponent being a no-show) Abush vs Gabriel97 (Abush wins series 2-0) ITG_321 vs Max_Vultur (ITG_321 wins series 2-0) solarjin vs Shadowinfinity (Shadowinfinity wins series 2-1) Losers Round 2 Abush vs lightshaver (Abush wins series 2-1) Shadowinfinity vs ITG_321 (ITG_321 wins series 2-0) Losers Round 3 Abush vs FrontCombat (Abush wins series 2-1) ITG_321 vs zakid (ITG_321 wins series 2-1) Losers Round 4 Abush vs ITG_321 (ITG_321 wins series 2-0) Losers Round 5 ITG_321 vs ionut12 (ITG_321 wins series 2-0) Championship * Winner of Losers Round has to win 2 series in a row Series #1: ITG_321 vs bloodflash (ITG_321 wins series 2-1) Series #2: ITG_321 vs bloodflash (bloodflash wins series 2-0 and clinches the championship) Prizes All players shall receive few physical Kongai cards. First three players will additionally receive Kreds awards: Results Kongai League #1 finished on 30th July 2009. It was won by CardinalSmith, who won 4-2 against opposik in the finals. Full results are in the link below. Kongai League #2 was never completed so there are no winners Discussion regarding to result of League #2 tawiel - Whats actually going on here? One month passing without matches? And that, where the league was almost over? I actually hoped, setups for league season 3 were already on their way… zakid - It’s pretty much dead right now, since half of the players are MIA. To be honest with you, I am not sure if we’ll have the third season (at least I am reluctant about it). Shadowinfinity - Yeah, I think we won’t be doing this again. People just don’t care enough to play their games. We can have more short tournaments though. tawiel - That serously surprises me: I thought, who went through the tournament that far, would take the time to play the last few matches, too. Well, I’ll wait and see if anything new comes up. Patience… Hope, new tournaments will be announced in the forums. Kongregate Forums * Kongai League #1 - Shadowinfinity Kongai League #2 Discussions * Kongai League #2 - Shadowinfinity * NEW LEAGUE MEMBERS WANTED - snorkle_k0ngai Kongai League #3 Discussions * Interested in the next Kongai league? Start ranking up! - EsIeX3 * Kongai League #3 - EsIeX3 * Kongai League #3 Announcements (Bracket on page 1) - EsIeX3 * Kongai League #3 Reserve List Signup - EsIeX3 * who will win the league tourney - bloodflash Links *Kongai League #1 *Kongai League #2 - League Stages *Kongai League #2 - Playoffs *Kongai League #3 - League Stages *Kongai League #3 - Playoffs Category:Tournaments